The Pan-American Society for Pigment Cell Research (PASPCR) is preparing to hold its 17th Annual meeting in Salt Lake City, Utah on September 19-22, 2012. The underlying theme of the meeting, Genetics, Pigmentation and Disease, is prompted by the rich history and track record at the University of Utah for both forward genetics and experimental mouse genetics. The specific goals of this application for the 2012 conference are to (1) create an opportunity for basic and clinical scientists to interact fruitfully in ways that will lead to new insights into the diagnosis, pathogenesis, and treatment o pigmentary diseases in which UV- induced skin damage is a factor, primarily melanoma, (2) highlight recent advances in the areas of genetics and genomics as a common theme that underlies all the sessions and the invited speakers, and (3) bring together individuals from diverse backgrounds and areas of expertise so as to provide both a rich intellectual experience, and opportunities for synergy. To accomplish these goals, a program has been designed to host 125-150 attendees for a 3 day conference that includes 4 workshops, 3 oral sessions, 2 special poster forums, and an honorary lecture by the recipient of this year's Aaron B. Lerner Award. Workshop topics include: Animal Models of Pigmentary Disorders, Natural Selection for Pigmentary Traits, Genetics and Genomics of Melanoma, and New Approaches to Melanoma Treatment. Our program also features 4 oral sessions based on submitted abstracts (Genetics and Developmental Biology, Cell and Whole Animal Physiology, Environmental Modulation of Pigmentary Phenotypes, and Translational and Clinical Studies) and 2 moderated poster sessions (Basic Science, and Translational/Clinical Science), for which a chair will select 4 - 5 posters to highlight and discuss as a group. The organizing committee will invite clinical experts and basic scientists with two objectives in mind: 1) education of basic biochemists, cell biologists, and geneticists about important problems and clinical opportunities; and 2) stimulation of translational work between clinicians and laboratory scientists to lead to new insights into disease pathogenesis and potential therapeutic approaches. Although members of PASPCR participate in other traditional discipline-oriented conferences, no forum other than PASPCR brings together the diversity of fields and interests represented in the current program. PUBLIC HEALTH RELEVANCE The 2012 PASPCR Meeting in Salt Lake City, with a theme of Genetics, Pigmentation and Disease, will have relevance to public health by disseminating state-of-the-art data and information to basic and clinical scientists regarding the causes, treatment, and prevention of melanoma, and other pigmentary disorders including vitiligo, melasma, and albinism. We will also focus on how ultraviolet irradiation influences the development and progression of human melanoma, and how these influences can be mitigated to reduce the burden of disease. Finally, in addition to providing a forum for discussion and presentation of these topics to the international pigmentation research community, the meeting will also emphasize support of young investigators that will be needed to carry on these research efforts in the future.